The area of technical application of the invention is that of textile machines. In this area, the machine involved is in particular a draw frame with calendar equipment following the drafting equipment, consisting usually of two calendar disks facing each other by means of which the fiber sliver is compressed. Both are described in DE 295 10 871 U1 of Jul. 5, 1995. This patent refers to the full contents of this patent application.
As a rule several fiber slivers are doubled into one single fiber sliver before the drafting equipment. The doubled fiber sliver is conveyed into the drafting equipment. During the drafting process, the fiber sliver is spread out into a fiber fleece and is conveyed in this condition from by the pair of delivery rollers of the drafting equipment. The fiber fleece must be formed again into a fiber sliver. This is done by means of the fleece funnel. As the fiber fleece enters the inlet of the fleece funnel, a fiber sliver is formed again.
In the state of the art it is known that a pair of delivery rollers is provided at the output of drafting equipment of a draw-frame (e.g. a fiber processing machine) which conveys this fiber fleece into a fleece funnel. The fiber fleece is gathered together in the fleece funnel and is formed back into a fiber sliver and is conveyed to a fiber sliver channel having a considerable length. At the end of the fiber sliver channel, the fiber sliver is introduced into a fiber sliver funnel which deflects the direction of travel of the fiber sliver by approximately 90.degree. and introduces it between a pair of calendar rollers (calendar disks). Once the fiber sliver has run through the pair of calendar rollers, the fiber sliver which has been compressed therein is conveyed on to the depositing device of the draw frame (see also e.g. EP 593 884 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,010 or DE-A 26 23 400).
In DD 290 679 the fleece funnel and the sliver funnel are at a considerable distance above a fiber sliver channel. A venting opening (13 therein) allows the air which flows in at the beginning of the collection channel (therein 5) to escape completely before the narrowest point of the sliver funnel in order to build up again a suction stream shortly thereafter which is built up with inflowing compressed air by an injection bore in the fleece channel segment with the smallest diameter.